


Pangeran dan Puteri Tidur

by unmijoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmijoon/pseuds/unmijoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura mengamuk. Sudah pasti. Kedua lelaki tak berguna yang ia mintai tolong sejak dua jam tadi masih saja belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Begitu dia menghampiri sendiri, ia tak menyangka akan apa yang ditemukannya. Kami-sama, apa-apaan ini? Drama Puteri Tidur yang berubah menjadi 'Pangeran Tidur dan Puteri Ksatria' yang gagal diperankan? RnR minna-chama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pangeran dan Puteri Tidur

 

 

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja selesai mengikuti rapat rutin bulanan ANBU ketika Haruno Sakura meminta tolong padanya—menyuruh dengan paksaan sebenarnya—untuk mengambilkan karangan bunga yang tadi pagi dipesannya dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Dia bilang bunga itu untuk isteri Iruka- _sensei_ yang baru saja melahirkan anak pertama mereka kemarin. Sakura sudah memesan lima karangan bunga—astaga banyak sekali, untuk apa saja sebenarnya?—dan berjanji akan mengambilnya sore ini. Tapi saat ini _medic_ - _nin_ berambut unik itu sedang sangat sibuk di rumah sakit dan tentu saja tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. **Kebetulan** ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di koridor rumah sakit sehingga memutuskan meminta tolong padanya—memaksanya.

_Kalau diingat lagi, apa yang aku lakukan di rumah sakit?_ batin Sasuke sambil mengumpat.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke menolaknya dengan keras dan tidak mempedulikan urusan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengannya itu. Akan tetapi senyuman Sakura yang tak pernah dilihatnya serta aura hitam yang—mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja—tiba-tiba menguar dari sekujur tubuh Sakura membuatnya tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, senyum Sakura berubah lebih tulus dan tiba-tiba saja—lagi-lagi mungkin hanya imajinya saja yang bermain-main—aura gelap tadi berubah jadi banyak bebungaan yang mengitari kepala Sakura.

Setelahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, Sakura berbalik dan menyampaikan terima kasih. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengumpat dalam hati, merasa telah dikalahkan secara tidak langsung **hanya** karena merasakan aura aneh seorang wanita. Mengutuk dirinya yang merupakan satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup dengan kemampuan _sharingan—_ tambahkan _rinnegan_ juga di dalamnya—yang maha terkenal.

Pelajaran berharga untuk Sasuke; jangan pernah sampai membuat wanita tersenyum di saat mereka meminta tolong setelah mendapat penolakan. Mereka akan lebih menakutkan dari sekelompok _jinchuriki_ yang mengamuk!

_Kami_ - _sama_ ... tolong katakan kalau yang barusan itu hanya karena dia yang kelelahan.

Karena sudah berjanji—secara terpaksa—di sinilah Uchiha terakhir ini berada. Tepat di depan meja kasir toko, memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang sedang kaulakukan? Kautahu, Sakura- _san_ sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk menghukummu. Kenapa kau tak juga kembali membawa bunga pesanannya? Sekarang Naruto- _kun_ sedang repot berusaha meredakan amarahnya di kantor."

Sai, ketua ANBU yang baru-baru ini dilantik, memasuki pintu toko dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kemana Ino- _san_ atau siapapun yang seharusnya biasa ada di sini? Dan kau Sasuke-k—ah, aku paham sekarang."

Sai kemudian tanpa dikomando segera mengeluarkan segala peralatan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membuat sketsa lukisan dari kantong di pinggangnya. Dia meletakkan peralatan itu di meja kasir kemudian dengan langkah yang pasti, dia memutari meja kasir dan mengambil kursi yang berada di sana untuk kemudian dibawa kembali ke samping Sasuke. Ia mulai menggelar kertas di meja, lalu mulai membuat sketsa.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya Sakura- _san_ akan senang sekali kalau aku membuat lukisan ini." Kata Sai ketika memulai coretan pertamanya di kertas.

Di samping Sai, Sasuke—untuk pertama kalinya di seumur hidupnya selama ia ingat—menghela napas panjang lelah. Pertama, dipaksa untuk mengambil pesanan bunga. Kedua, begitu sampai di toko bunga tidak ada siapapun yang menyambut kedatangan pelanggan. Dia masih merasakan adanya dua cakra yang sangat ia ketahui adalah cakra dua teman seangkatannya di akademi ninja. Begitu menemukan keberadaan mereka—ini yang ketiga—Sai datang dan kemudian malah mulai membuat sketsa.

Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan manusia di sekeliling Sasuke hari ini?

Di pojokan toko yang tersembunyi dari pandangan pelanggan yang datang, di depan jendela rendah ukuran sedang itu, Yamanaka Ino tertidur dengan lelapnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Tidur lelap menghadap ke arah manusia paling jenius saat ini di Konoha, _jounin_ kehormatan penasihat stategi unggulan, Nara Shikamaru yang juga tertidur dengan sangat amat lelapnya.

_Kami_ - _sama_ , apa-apaan ini? Drama Puteri Tidur yang berubah menjadi 'Pangeran Tidur dan Puteri Ksatria' yang gagal diperankan karena kedua peran utamanya menyalahi skenario?

**.**

**-Pangeran dan Puteri Tidur-**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover Image © Artist.**

**Warning : Standard applied. Fict pertama di archive ShikaIno. Bisa dibilang sekuel dari fanfic Tidur.**

**Amai hanya mengembangkan ide dan cerita serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**-ShikaIno Fanfiction-**

**.**

**ShikaIno Fans?** **Join** **us.**

**ShikaIno FB Group : Purple Haze**

**Twitter : (a)phazesanctuary**

**Fansite :** **www .phaze-ina .co .nr** (spasi dihilangkan)

**Enjoy**.

**.**

**-ShikaIno Fanfiction-**

**.**

Klining.

" _Irasshai_ , Sakura- _chan_ ,"

Haruno Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari penjaga toko bunga yang dimasukinya. Harusnya wajar saja jika yang menyambutnya sehangat itu adalah Inoichi- _jisan_ atau isterinya. Tapi kalau Yamanaka Ino ...

"Kamu salah makan sarapan pagi, _Buta-chan_?"

Ino hanya menggumam dan tetap berkonstrasi menata pot bunga yang masih berantakan di dalam toko sedemikian rupa agar terlihat nyaman dipandang mata. Dia juga menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa sahabat sekaligus rival sejak kecilnya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang biasanya mampu menarik pelatuk amarahnya. Ino mana mau ledekan ringan seperti itu menghancurkan pagi indahnya.

Sakura yang merasa aneh karena ledekannya tak membuat Ino membalasnya berjalan menghampiri gadis kuncir kuda itu dengan kedua alis terangkat. Begitu sampai di samping Ino, tangan kanannya terangkat dan mendarat di kening tunggal Yamanaka yang hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung atas kelakuan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak demam, kok," gumam Sakura semakin membuat Ino mempertegas wajah herannya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedetik kemudian setelah mengangkat bahu tak peduli, raut wajah Sakura mulai berubah. " _Ne ne ne_ , Ino- _chan_ ," dan dia sudah mengubah cara panggilnya—mungkin tertular aura cerah Ino? "ada kabar baik apa pagi ini?"

Ino melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. Sempat merasa heran dengan perubahan drastisnya. "Apanya?" tanyanya seraya menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Sakura yang mulai mencoleki bahunya risih. "Kamu jangan aneh-aneh, deh."

"Justru menurutku kamu yang aneh."

"Makanya ada apa?"

"Oh, kalau kamu tanya aku lalu aku harus tanya siapa?"

"Ck, bagus. Kalau kamu seperti ini terus kamu hanya akan menghancurkan _mood_ bagusku."

" _Ara_ ... kalau itu terjadi aku akan segera meminta maaf."

" _Ii yo_. Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu."

" _Arigato_."

Ino beranjak dari sekumpulan bebungaan yang sedari awal Sakura datang menjadi perhatiannya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil apron baru. Saat kembali ke toko, Sakura sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kasir.

"Jadi?"

Sambil mengenakan apron, Ino berjalan ke arah belakang Sakura. Dari sana ia mengambil sesuatu yang sejak kecil menjadi barang kesukaannya di toko. "Kalau kamu tak sadar, kamu masih menanyakan pertanyaan ambigu, _Pinku_."

"Ck. Jadi aku harus blak-blakan sepertimu? Oke. Aku tanyakan saja terang-terangan." Sakura melipat kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya juga ia lipat rapi di depan dada.

"Baguslah. Itu akan sangat membantu."

"Baiklah." Sakura menghela napas sekejap. "Jadi, apa pangeran tidurmu itu sudah melamarm—"

CTAK.

Brak!

"Sakit, Ino!" Sakura mendesis dan menggebrak lirih meja kasir. Dia hanya berniat menggoda Ino, makanya menurutnya Ino tak perlu menyentil keningnya sekeras menyentil batu. Untungnya saat menggebrak meja dia ingat kalau dia lagi di tempat orang. Merusak properti orang lain itu tidak sopan.

Dan tentu saja Sakura tidak mau repot-repot mencari alasan untuk tindakannya dan ganti rugi.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kamu sendiri harus menjaga kerja mulutmu baik-baik, _Pinku_. Jangan sampai membuat gosip." Di lain pihak Ino tetap bekerja tanpa menampakkan perasaan bersalah sama sekali telah membuat kening Sakura berdenyut dan sedikit memerah. Ino akui tadi dia tidak menahan kekuatannya. Beruntung juga Ino tidak kelepasan menambahkan cakra ke ujung jarinya tadi. Kalau tidak sudah pasti sekarang kening Sakura sudah membiru.

Omong-omong, kepala Sakura keras sekali, yah? Jujur saja jari Ino yang melawan kening Sakura tadi sekarang terasa berdenyut.

"Aku tidak sepertimu, tahu!" gerutu Sakura masih mengusap keningnya. Sekilas tadi Ino melihat ada cahaya hijau di sana. Mungkinkah Sakura mengobati keningnya? Apa separah itu? "Yang tadi itu keras sekali, _Pig_ ..." desisnya kemudian.

Ah, sepertinya memang terlalu keras. _Gomen, Sakura_ , bisik Ino dalam hati.

"Lupakan." Benar, lupakan. Masih terlalu pagi untuk debat tak penting. "Jadi, bunga apa yang mau kamu pesan? Berapa?"

Sesaat Sakura yang sudah selesai merawat keningnya memiringkan kepala dan mengedipkan mata bingung. Bunga? Pesan? Ah, benar. Kedatangannya pagi ini ke toko bunga Ino memang untuk membeli bunga. Hampir saja lupa. Bercanda dengan sahabat memang kadang membuat lupa segalanya.

Tunggu sebentar. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu menyambutku sehangat itu tadi karena kamu tahu aku mau beli bunga." Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Memangnya kamu pikir apa lagi?"

"Insting penjualmu makin tajam, yah?"

" _Arigato_. Jadi mau pesan berapa?"

"Hm ... buatkan 5 buket."

**.**

**-ShikaIno Fanfiction-**

**.**

Sakura bilang hari ini dia akan lumayan sibuk sampai sore. Dia juga bilang mungkin dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk mengambil bunga pesanannya saat istirahat makan siang. Waktu Ino menawarkan akan mengantarkannya, dia malah bertanya balik apakah _kaasan_ nya sudah kembali dari menjenguk kakek-nenek Ino. Begitu Ino bilang belum, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura langsung melarang Ino mengantar. Bahkan menyempatkan diri memberi nasehat.

" _Kalau kamu pergi siapa yang akan menjaga bunga-bunga ini? Saranku, kalau pangeran rusa nanti datang, daripada menyuruhnya menunggui toko lebih baik suruh saja dia yang mengantar. Dia benar-benar butuh kegiatan, kali aku lihat saat istirahat dia pasti sedang memejamkan mata. Kalau dia tidur terus aku jadi khawatir nanti malah ototnya jadi ikutan malas. Otaknya yang juga tak digunakan akan jadi tumpul. Ya Tuhan, akan jadi apa Konoha kalau orang terjenius yang dibanggakan jadi manusia tak berguna?"_

Jujur saja kalau mengingat omongannya yang panjang tadi membuat Sakura nampak seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir anaknya menjadi ninja yang tak berguna di masyarakat. _Well_ , Sakura memang mengkhawatirkan daya guna Shikamaru. Tapi, sungguh. Sakura terlalu muda untuk berpikir sejauh itu. Apalagi memikirkan anak orang.

Atau ... itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya? _Hora_ , di sekitar Sakura terlalu banyak pria yang harus sering diomeli. Naruto sudah bukan pertanyaan lagi. Walau sudah lebih dari dua-tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama, kebiasaan Sai mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu juga selalu sukses menarik pelatuk amarah Sakura. Lalu ada Kakashi- _sensei_ yang—seingat Ino—sering kena omel Sakura karena membaca buku mesum di rumah sakit area khusus anak-anak. Ino pribadi tak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkan _sensei_ rambut putih jabrik itu sebenarnya.

" _Hm? Kenapa di sini? Karena di sini lebih nyaman. Suara tawa anak itu mampu menyegarkan pikiran, lho._ "

Itu jawaban Kakashi- _sensei_ saat Ino bertanya. Dasar aneh. Bukankah lebih masuk akal kalau membaca di tempat yang lebih sepi dan lebih privasi—demi Tuhan, buku yang Kakashi- _sensei_ baca itu umumnya dibaca di tempat privasi!

Dan yang terakhir ... _the last_ Uchiha. _One and only_ Uchiha di Konoha—atau mungkin seluruh dunia. Dia yang tampak selalu terorganisir nyatanya tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto. Yang Ino ingat—dan Ino saksikan sendiri—tiap Sasuke pulang misi selalu saja ada adegan Sakura menyeret Sasuke sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tentu saja disertai omelan sepanjang jalan tentang jaga kesehatan dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Itu baru Sasuke pulang misi.

Yang paling sering terjadi adalah ketika Yamato- _taichou_ dan Kakashi- _sensei_ masuk rumah sakit sambil memanggul tubuh babak belur Sasuke dan Naruto. Bisa bayangkan reaksi Sakura? Menonjok Yamato- _taichou_ dan Kakashi- _sensei_ hingga mereka terlempar keluar koridor—yang tentu saja berubah jadi asap, mereka menggunakan _bunshin_ tentu saja—lalu menyeret tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Baka mono. _Apa yang kalian pikirkan sebenarnya? Latihan, sih, latihan. Tapi apa gunanya kalau kalian kehilangan nyawa? Apa kalian pikir kekuatan kalian itu bisa menciptakan nyawa, huh? Atau kalian sebegituinginnya mati? Sasuke-_ kun made. _Kupikir hanya otak Naruto yang bodohnya tak tertolong. Kenapa otak Sasuke-_ kun _juga ikut-ikutan berubah jadi otot semua? Kalau mau mati, mati saja! Tidak perlu terluka parah seperti ini hanya karena_ sparing. _Medisku bukan hanya untuk menyembuhkan kalian_ , shannaro!"

Ah, kehidupan Sakura sepertinya berat sekali, ya ...

Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejam yang lalu. Sakura sama sekali tidak mampir ke sini itu berarti dia sibuk di rumah sakit sana. Kalau tidak salah dia juga bilang kalau tidak bisa mengambil sendiri, dia akan mengirim orang untuk mengambil pesanannya. Tapi kalau jam-jam segini ... Ino ragu ada orang yang benar-benar senggang dan bisa dimintai tolong. Kalau pun ada Ino yakin Sakura tidak akan sesembarangan itu menyuruh orang.

Ah, ada ada ada. Ada beberapa yang Ino yakini takkan bisa menolak Sakura dan Sakura tak akan segan memaksa. Salah satunya ...

Klining.

... ini dia.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. _Mendokuse_."

Ino tak mempedulikan gerutuan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Kalau biasanya, mungkin Ino akan membentak Shikamaru yang baru datang dan mengatainya ' _mendokuse'_. Kali ini tidak perlu. Dalam otak Ino saat ini hanya ada kalimat ' _errand boy_ sudah datang, perlakukan dengan baik, pekerjaan selesai!' yang terus berputar berulang-ulang. Kedatangan Nara Shikamaru membuatnya benar-benar tersenyum lebar.

Tak mau buang waktu sia-sia, Ino menuruti apa yang dipikirkannya. Ada _errand boy_ , gunakan fungsinya. Saran Sakura juga tidak buruk untuk dijalankan. Lagi pula si rusa itu ke sini kemungkinan besar untuk numpang tidur siang. Lihat saja dia. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi begitu masuk ke toko langsung menuju tempat itu. Lihat, dia sudah siap sedia di singgasananya. Untuk tidur. Ha! Jangan harap Ino akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ah, tapi, kalau ingin meminta bantuan seseorang, sebelum itu perlakukan orang itu dengan baik. Nantinya akan dapat hasil yang memuaskan dan prosesnya jadi lebih mudah. Maka dari itu sebelumnya ...

"Kamu sudah makan siang, Shikamaru?" masih dengan wajah ceria tanpa menoleh Ino bertanya pada Shikamaru yang mulai menutup mata.

Di belakang Ino, Shikamaru hanya meresponnya dengan membuka mata sebelah. Masih belum mengerti alasan keceriaan Ino. Pertama, menyambutnya dengan wajah bersinar dan bibir tertarik ke masing-masing sudut hampir membelah rahang atas dan bawahnya. Tak protes ketika dikatai ' _mendokuse'_ , dan sekarang menanyakan makan siang? Shikamaru harus waspada.

Setidaknya begitulah instingnya bilang.

"Hari ini aku di rumah sendirian, tapi tadi aku terlalu banyak membuat _bento_ makan siang. Mau membantuku menghabiskannya?" tak peduli pada Shikamaru yang masih belum meresponnya dengan kata-kata, masih dengan semangat yang entah darimana datangnya—jujur saja Ino juga merasa aneh, padahal dia belum makan siang—Ino mengambil _bento_ yang ia siapkan dan simpan di rak kecil sebelah meja kasir.

Masih belum mendapat respon dari Shikamaru, Ino menoleh ke belakang. _Ck, dia mengabaikanku_ , pikirnya.

"Shika ... kamu benar-benar mau membiarkanku melahap semua makanan ini sendirian?" Ino mulai mengganti strategi. Bersikap manis sepertinya memang tidak akan mempan kalau lawannya adalah Shikamaru. Baiklah, Ino akan menggunakan yang biasa saja. Tak peduli kalau hujan ' _mendokuse'_ akan menyerang lubang telinganya nanti. Ada hal yang lebih penting. Dapatkan kesanggupan Shikamaru untuk membantunya mengantar bunga. Juga menghabiskan _bento_ nya.

"Ck, _mendokuse_." Uwwah, Ino memang sudah menyiapkan diri akan mendengar kata itu. Tapi tidak secepat ini. Makanya bukan salahnya kalau tangan kanannya gatal ingin menjitak kepala nanas itu. "Memangnya apa yang kamu pikirkan sampai memasak sebanyak ini?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya sambil mendudukkan diri.

"Habis awalnya kupikir aku akan makan siang bertiga denganmu dan Sakura. Tapi Sakura hari ini sibuk di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa menyempatkan diri makan siang di sini. Walau aku sudah sukses memaksanya membawa _bentou_ dari sini, di sini masih lebih banyak. Makanya ... "

Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala. Wanita di depannya ini, Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Bukankah Ino selalu bilang kalau dia pribadi harus menjaga pola makannya? Dia juga masih melakukan program dietnya, 'kan? Lalu kenapa hari ini dia masak banyak?

"Karena sudah waktunya aku belanja. Bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas sudah waktunya kuganti. 'Kan sayang kalau dibuang percuma. Makanya aku masak semua. Itu alasannya kalau kamu ingin tahu."

Shikamaru mengerjap sekali. Ino bertutur seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Jangan bilang kalau, "kamu jangan membaca pikiranku seenaknya seperti itu."

"Tidak, kok. Asal kamu tahu saja. Semuanya tercetak jelas di wajahmu. Lagi pula aku terlalu lapar. Mana mau akau memakai jurus hanya untuk tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan. Ya Tuhan, aku lapar sekali."

Shikamaru menerima sumpit yang Ino sodorkan. Jujur saja Shikamaru belum makan siang. Alasan dia datang ke toko Ino memang untuk tidur. Kalau dia langsung pulang ke rumah, _kaasan_ nya pasti mengajaknya makan. Perutnya belum merasa lapar. Tapi siapa yang mengira kalau mendatangi Yamanaka Ino ternyata berakhir sama saja?

Shikamaru mulai melahap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan pelan setelah mengucapkan _itadakimasu_ lirih. Ino di seberangnya juga sama. Ah, tidak. Ada yang berdeda dengannya. Setelah _ber'itadakimasu'_ lirih, bibir tipisnya langsung terbuka lebar dan menutup bersamaan dengan hilangnya dadar gulung yang berukuran agak lumayan besar. Jadi dia benar-benar kelaparan?

"Kalau kamu makan seperti itu kamu jadi tidak ada bedanya sama Chouji, tahu. _Itta_ —"

Sepertinya hari ini jemari Ino aktif sekali melakukan pekerjaan bersentuhan dengan kening orang lain.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan berkata seperti itu pada seorang gadis. Tidak sopan. Kalau kamu tetap seperti itu, Yoshino- _basan_ tidak akan dapat menantu. Kasihan, 'kan?"

"Kamu lebih mengkhawatirkan wanita itu tidak punya menantu daripada aku tak punya isteri? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

"Bukan itu inti permasalahannya, _Baka_!"

"Hn."

Pembicaraan berhenti di sana. Seperti biasa, topik tentang pendamping hidup selalu menjadi topik yang dihindari. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jangankan pendamping hidup, memikirkan asmara saja tidak sempat. Apa lagi setelah perang seperti ini. Akan lebih baik kalau memikirkan pembangunan ulang desa. Menerima misi sana-sini. Menyalurkan tenaga, membantu di sana-sini. Dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Itu yang Ino katakan ketika ibunya menanyakan tentang pendamping hidup.

" _Ino-_ chan _, berkeluarga dan mempunyai keturunan juga salah satu cara membangun desa. Lebih dari itu,_ Kaasan _sudah tidak muda lagi. Kalau Ino-_ chan _punya anak 'kan_ Kaasan _bisa bermain sama cucu_ Kaasan. _Dan_ Kaasan _tidak akan kesepian kalau Ino-_ chan _ada misi_."

Dan itu apa yang Ino dapatkan kembali dari _kaasan_ nya.

" _De_ , apa yang kamu inginkan dariku, Ino?" merasa harus mencairkan suasana, Shikamaru buka mulut. Tanpa sengaja dia jadi ingat alasannya datang kemari.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kamu pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Shikamaru tak ayal membuat senyum di wajah Ino melebar.

"Kamu sangat mengerti aku. _Sasuga_ Shikamaru."

"Lalu?"

"Nanti saja. Sekarang kita habiskan dulu makanan ini. Setelah itu kita bisa dengan santai membicarakan bisnis."

"Bisnis dia bilang. Tapi, Ino. Kalau kamu makan seperti itu aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kalau aku seperti makan dengan Chouji."

" _Urusai_. Aku lapar sekali, tahu. Kamu datang siang sekali."

"Memangnya kamu tidak sarapan?"

"Aku lupa."

**.**

**-ShikaIno Fanfiction-**

**.**

Seharusnya, setelah menghabiskan makan siang tadi Ino langsung menyelesaikan bunga pesanan Sakura. Ino sengaja mengerjakan pesanan Sakura setelah makan siang. Agar saat diantar ke Sakura, bunga-bunganya masih segar. Lima pesanan memang tidak terlalu banyak untuk dirangkai Ino seorang diri. Tapi lima juga bukan jumlah yang sedikit untuk diselesaikan dalam waktu 30 menit. Ino bisa saja menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, tapi Ino tidak mau asal merangkai. Yang memesan memang Sakura, tapi Sakura memesannya untuk diberikan untuk orang lain. Yang lebih penting, siapa pun yang memesan tidak akan menjadi alasan Ino akan merangkai bunga dengan asal.

Setelah itu Ino langsung meminta—memerintah—Shikamaru untuk segera mengantar ke rumah sakit di mana Sakura berada. Ino tidak akan peduli pada gerutuan Shikamaru. Apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulut malas Shikamaru sekalipun pria itu berkomentar akan betapa banyaknya bunga yang harus diantar yang sangat merepotkan. Ino akan mengantar Shikamaru di pintu toko dengan senyum penuh terima kasih yang sangat ikhlas.

Rencananya seperti itu. Harusnya itu yang terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, manusia hanya bisa berencana. Apalagi hanya rencana sepihak, rencana Ino semata. Di mana pihak kedua yang bersangkutan seharusnya mendukung rencana bisa bekerja sama agar rencana berjalan lancar.

Haaah ... tidak salah lagi. Ino kurang tepat menggunakan strategi. Seharusnya bunga pesanan Sakura ia kerjakan sebelum makan siang. Bukan setelah makan siang mengingat siapa rekan pendukung rencananya. Lihat saja di pojokan sana itu. Si _Errand Boy_ kunci utama keberhasilan strategi sudah bertualang di alam kesayangannya. Ino tidak mengira kalau Tuan Rusa itu akan sangat lelap sekali tidur dalam waktu 30 menit. Sepertinya Ino lupa. Sebelumnya, lelaki itu bahkan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu 10 menit untuk tidur. Mana mungkin pria itu akan menyia-nyiakan 30 menit untuk menunggu?

Ino hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dara tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi ini tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mau membangunkan Shikamaru pun dia tidak tega. Dilihat berkali-kali juga sudah jelas sekali kalau satu-satunya putera Nara Shikaku itu sangat kelelahan. Otaknya sepertinya bekerja terlalu keras. Semuanya demi pembangunan desa. Mana tega Ino membangunkan Shikamaru secara paksa. Ino bukan siapa-siapa Shikamaru. Ino juga yakin Yoshino- _basan_ yang merupakan ibu kandung Shikamaru tidak akan membangunkan Shikamaru kalau ekspresi wajah Shikamaru penuh lelah begitu.

Tapi, kalau Ino sendiri yang mengantar ... tidak. Ino tidak akan meninggalkan toko dengan seorang makhluk yang nyawanya sudah di tanha antah berantah. Mau ditutup juga masih terlalu cepat. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau menunggu _errand boy_ yang lain. Dari gelagat Shikamaru sepertinya dia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Opsi yang satu ini sudah tak mungkin digunakan Sakura. Makanya mungkin saja Sakura mengirimkan opsi lain. Mungkin Naruto. Atau Sai. Atau bahkan bisa juga Sasuke. Ketiga manusia itu ada di desa semua.

Baiklah. Ino memutuskan untuk menunggu saja. _Sakura, aku mengandalkanmu_ , seru Ino dalam hati.

Sambil menunggu, Ino kembali memperhatikan tokonya. Tak berubah banyak sejak dia kecil. Semasa Ino kecil Ino sering sekali membantu _kaasan_ dan atau _tousan_ nya di toko. Kadang juga hanya menemani _kaasan_. Banyak pelanggan yang Ino hafal beserta bunga pesanan masing-masing. Salah satu pelanggan yang Ino hafal akan pesanannya tentu saja pemuda yang tidur di tokonya itu. Bukan bunga yang dia sendiri yang pesan memang. Sering dan hampir selalu karena permintaan tolong orang lain. Asuma- _sensei_ dan atau Shikaku- _jisan_. Mereka berdua hampir selalu meminta bantuan Shikamaru untuk memesan bunga.

Omong-omong Shikamaru belum pernah membeli bunga—padanya seingat Ino. Apa lelaki itu tidak punya perempuan yang dekat dengannya? Tahu 'kan, semisal pacar atau semacamnya? Seingat Ino, Shikamaru hanya membeli bunga kalau dia berkunjung ke makam. Tidak pernah sampai saat ini membeli bunga untuk tujuan romantis.

Gawat. Menunggu memang bukan kegiatan yang cocok untuk Ino. Kalau kelamaan menunggu seperti ini hanya membuat otaknya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Untuk apa coba Ino memikirkan masalah asmara Shikamaru. Asmaranya sendiri saja hampir tidak ia pedulikan. Untuk saat ini tentu saja.

"Ne ne ne, _Ino_ -chan," tiba-tiba suara Sakura tadi pagi terngiang. " ... _apa pangeran tidurmu itu sudah melamarm_ —"

"Arrrggh!" Ino hanya bisa mengerang pelan begitu mengingat kalimat Sakura yang selanjutnya. _Kenapa aku harus ingat yang itu?_ gerutu Ino dalam pikiran.

Sesaat kemudian mata biru kehijauannya menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru. Gara-gara pria ini yang seenaknya tidur padahal ada pekerjaan untuknya membuat otak Ino mau tidak mau berkeliaran. Untuk meluapkan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba datang Ino membalikkan badan. Dia berjalan menuju rak di meja kasir. Seingat Ino ia pernah menyimpan spidol warna di sana. Lagi pula toko tidak terlalu ramai. Mencoret-coret wajah Shikamaru sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada menunggu tanpa melakukan apa pun dan membiarkan otaknya berpikir hal yang tak penting.

Ufu, _gomen_ Shikamaru. Kamu terlalu terbuka. Sasaran empuk untuk kejahilan. Itulah yang Ino pikirkan.

Puas menjahili Shikamaru (demi Tuhan, Shikamaru tidak bergerak sama sekali. selelah itukah dia?) Ino mulai mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Ino penasaran kenapa Shikamaru betah sekali tidur di tempat sempit seperti pojokan tokonya ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu sahabat _pink_ nya juga tidur sangat lelap. Apa memang senyaman itu?

Dengan pelan dan penuh penasaran Ino melipat kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Shikamaru. Ino kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan. Kedua matanya mulai menjelajah ke setiap sudut yang bisa dipandangnya. Mencari hal yang mungkin membuat kedua sahabatnya itu betah duduk di sana.

Oh, begitu. Ino baru tahu kalau dari tempat Shikamaru berbaring saat ini dia bisa melihat langit biru dengan sangat jelas. Selain itu karena berada di dalam bangunan, melihat ke arah langit juga tidak membuatnya silau. Walau siang hari pun sengat matahari tidak akan menganggunya.

Ah, dari tempat ini juga Ino bisa sesekali menghirup wangi bebungaan. Heee ... tidak salah lagi, apa yang Ino rasakan, kenyamanan yang Ino dapatkan sudah pasti hal yang membuat Shikamaru betah kabur ke sini. Tidak salah juga kalau mereka berdua—Shikamaru dan Sakura—seperti membuat perjanjian tak tertulis mengenai tempat ini. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Tempat ini memang pantas diperebutkan. Mungkin besok Ino akan membawa bantal kecil untuk diletakkan di sini. Atau Ino juga mungkin akan membawa selimut tipis. Ah, bagian selimut itu akan Ino sembunyikan. Kalau tidak dia seperti mempersilakan orang untuk tidur di sana. Itu tidak boleh. Sama sekali tidak benar.

Dengan pikirannya yang mulai memikirkan rencana untuk tempat tidur favorit Shikamaru, tanpa sadar Ino juga mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyusul Shikamaru ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa mengetahui 400 meter dari tokonya Uchiha Sasuke—errand boy opsi kedua yang ditunggunya—datang sambil mengumbar sumpah serapah.

**.**

**-End-**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**-ShikaIno Fanfiction-**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mengamuk. Sudah pasti. Kedua lelaki tak berguna yang ia mintai tolong sejak dua jam tadi masih saja belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Tidak mungkin kedua lelaki yang cerdas itu tersesat di Konoha bukan? Dan Sakura yakin, kedua pria itu bukan tipe pria yang mudah dialihkan perhatiannya. Sakura akui caranya meminta tolong termasuk sebuah pemaksaan. Tapi ... tidak, mereka berdua bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Mereka tidak akan mengecewakan Sakura dengan mengabaikan permintaan tolong hampir tak sopannya. 'Kan?

Makanya dari itu, dengan amarah yang bergemuruh di dada, Sakura berjalan tak sabar menuju toko bunga Ino. Tak mempedulikan Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakang dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sakura- _chan_ , mungkin mereka masih menunggu dia sana. Mungkin Ino belum menyelesaikan bunga pesanan Sakura-chan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu?"

Betapa Sakura ingin memukul Naruto. "Itu tidak mungkin. Ino pasti sudah menyelesaikan bungaku setelah makan siang tadi."

"Tapi mungkin—"

"Naruto, kamu diam saja kalau tidak ingin jadi sasaran kemarahanku!"

" _Hai_!"

Sekejap Naruto membatu. Sakura- _chan_ benar-benar marah. Ah, toko Ino sudah kelihatan. Naruto harus bersegera kalau tidak ingin melihat Sai dan Sasuke dibantai Sakura di sana. Sekuat apa pun Sasuke dan Sai, Naruto yakin mereka tidak akan tega melukai Sakura. Apa lagi di luar misi. 'Kan?

Klining.

"Ah, Sakura-san, lihat ini—"

"Kau!" tunjuk Sakura ke arah Sasuke yang memasang pandangan kosong. "Dan kau!" tunjuknya pada Sai yang tersenyum di depan meja kasir. Kenapa pria pucat itu menggelar kertas di sana? "Apa yang kalian—"

"Sakura-chan—"

"Sssttt," kedua kalimat Naruto dan Sakura serentak terhenti ketika Sai menyuruh mereka untuk diam. "Lihat itu." tunjuk ketua ANBU ke arah pojok toko. "Mungkin kalian akan suka?"

Sakura yang pada awalnya akan memarahi Sai yang menyuruhnya diam tiba-tiba lupa. Arah ke mana telunjuk Sai berada adalah tempat yang sangat di kenalnya. Memangnya ada apa di sana?

Sekilas kedua matanya melebar. Tempat itu ... jangan-jangan ...

Sakura segera menyingkirkan Naruto yang tadi mencoba menghalanginya menarik baju Sai juga menggeser tempat Sasuke berdiri. Benar dugaannya. Di tempat itu ada mereka. Tidur dengan lelapnya. Ya Tuhan. Ini kejadian langka. Biasanya Ino akan mengomel kalau ada yang tidur dengan nyamannya di sana. Kali ini malah gadis itu ikut tertidur di sana.

Kemudian mata Sakura beralih ke arah kertas di meja kasir.

"Sai, kamu ... "

"Hm. Aku pikir Sakura- _san_ akan suka kalau aku melukis mereka."

"Sangat. Aku akan membayarmu mahal untuk lukisan ini. Dan kamu tidak boleh menolak bayaranku."

"Baiklah."

Di belakang Sakura dan Sai, Naruto hanya bisa mematung. Si jenius Shikamaru bisa tidur dengan santainya di toko si cerewet Ino. Dan si cerewet juga menemaninya. Ah, ini tempat persembunyian baru Shikamaru? Naruto jadi tahu ke mana dia akan mencari Shikamaru suatu saat.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga, untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu, Uchiha Sasuke mengembuskan napas lelah. Benar-benar ada yang salah dengan semua makhluk yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan kekesalan yang menumpuk, Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan sekumpulan manusia yang mengaku temannya itu.

**.**

**-ShikaIno Fanfiction, End-**

**.**

_Review_?

**Author's Note:**

> Amai Corner: Ya-hallo. Amai desu... ah akhirnya Amai resmi punya fanfic dengan pair ShikaIno ini. Yah, walau masih berupa hint sih. Amai belum meresmikan hubungan mereka berdua. Gomen ne /taboked.
> 
> Ah, maaf juga walau ini intinya ShikaIno, tapi tim 7 ada di mana-mana. Ck, sepertinya Amai begitu menyayangi tim 7 yah? Gawat ini. Tapi Sakura benar-benar bekerja keras yah...
> 
> Oh iya. Kata-kata bahasa jepang yang singkat-singkat itu tahu kan maksudnya? Amai lagi malas membuat kamus kecil [selalu malas sebenarnya /tendanged]. Ini juga lagi buru-buru pengen selesein hari ini juga /plak. Okeh. Bagaimana? Suka? Senang? Bosan? Sampaikan kesan reader-tachi di kotak review Amai. Amai akan sangat senang menerimanya. Oh iya. Ini belum benar-benar selesai koh. Masih ada sedikit omake di bawah.
> 
> Jangan lupa mampir ke kotak review yah... jaa na...
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Purwokerto, 26 Oktober 2014
> 
> Salju yang Manis.
> 
> bisa dibaca juga di https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10781847/1/Pangeran-dan-Puteri-Tidur


End file.
